


Crimson Past

by TurnipTitaness



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Crimson Peak (2015) Spoilers, Ghost Thomas Sharpe - Freeform, Inspired by Crimson Peak (2015), Post-Crimson Peak (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipTitaness/pseuds/TurnipTitaness
Summary: A year after the events of Crimson Peak, Edith Cushing has put her ghosts behind her... but one night, she receives an unexpected visitor.
Kudos: 15





	Crimson Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old piece that I wrote like four years ago... but I recently re-discovered it, and thought, "Ehh, why not?" So here it is.  
> It's short, so if it's a waste of time, at least it's not a waste of MUCH time.

“Ma’am? It’s late. After midnight. It isn’t good for you to sit up so late.”

Edith laid down her pen and rubbed her forehead wearily. “Thank you, Nurse,” she said, attempting to smile. “I’ll go up now.”

The nurse smiled and nodded, leaving the door open behind her. Edith waited until she heard footsteps in the room directly above her, then gathered up her papers into a neat stack and placed a blank sheet on top before she left the room. The nurse knew very little of Edith’s recent past, and Edith wanted to keep it that way. She didn’t think the nurse would pry into her personal things, but it was better to be careful.

Edith climbed the stairs, but, on an impulse, walked down the hall to the new nursery instead of stopping at her own room. She opened the door quietly, shielding the flame from her candle before stepping into the room. When she looked up, a white shape was leaning over the cradle. Edith gasped, and the figure started and looked toward her.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Edith let her breath out slowly. “Thomas,” she whispered.

He backed away. “I...I wanted to see her,” he said quietly.

Edith glanced at the cradle, then back at Thomas. “I thought you were gone.”

The ghost shifted from one foot to the other and made a small gesture, his palms held out. Edith waited for a moment, but he didn’t say anything. She set her candle on a table and moved over to the cradle, holding her hand out to Thomas. He joined her, and they stood side by side, looking down at the baby as she slept.

“Her chin is like yours,” Thomas murmured after a while.

“Her eyes are the color yours were,” Edith told him. She looked up into his face. “Her name is Tamsyn. It’s a feminine form of Thomas.”

The ghost blinked and swallowed hard. He turned to face her, his golden eyes glimmering in the candlelight. “I’m glad you’re both safe,” he whispered.

Edith nodded. “Are you happy?” she asked him.

He hesitated. “I’m… free, Edith,” he said at last. After a moment, he added, “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have come, only… I intended to let you forget me. I know it’s better--”

Edith shook her head, cutting him off. “I told you once, Thomas. I will never forget you. I know you were lying to me then, but…” She stopped, not sure how to say what she meant.

“The words I spoke to you then, Edith…” Thomas spoke slowly, not looking at her. “Well… I didn’t know at the time how true they were, but… Those words were my heart’s truth.”

Tears welled up in Edith’s eyes, and her lips trembled. Thomas bowed his head, his white hair almost mingling with hers “Forgive me,” he whispered.

Edith backed away, still watching him. “A few months ago, I thought I hated you,” she told him. “But I’ve been writing it all down… everything that happened. I understand, Thomas.”

He raised his head and looked at her. Edith nodded. “I forgive you. For everything. And I’ve forgiven Lucille, too.”

A small, choked sob escaped him, and he turned back to look at the infant, pressing his lips together tightly. Edith watched as he gathered himself; then he faced her resolutely and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for letting me see my daughter.”

Edith nodded, and he turned away and moved toward the window.

“Will I see you again?” Edith started toward him, her hands held out impulsively. Thomas hesitated, then his shoulders drooped, and he turned back to her.

“I don’t think so,” he said gently. He looked at her a moment longer, tears appearing in his eyes as he smiled. Then he turned away, dissolving into air as he passed through the window and into the night.


End file.
